harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monsters Are Due on Harvey Street
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = Pretty in Pinkeye | writer = Brendan Hay Rachel McNevin | director = Hilary Bradfield | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Gus Corrales Adam Rosette | previous = Pretty in Pinkeye | next = Raiders of the Lost Park }} The Monsters Are Due on Harvey Street is the second segment of the 13th episode and season finale in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis The whole street is up in arms when someone vandalizes the statue of Harvey Street's founder. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Lucretia * Frufru * The Bow * Bobby * Chevron (picture only) * Zoe * Maria * Stu Plot The kids are all getting ready to finally finish their first game of Harvey Street Rule Kickball, where one team will finally score 1000 points. While Audrey and Melvin wager on what the loser should do for the winner, Tiny points out that the statue of the street's founder, Harvey H. Harveson, has been vandalized. The kids go to investigate and discover that his hand is gone. The perpetrator left no fingerprints, but they did leave a note stating that they will return at noon to take the street. Melvin, not wanting to see what happens, leaves to find a new street to live on. The girls look for clues to figure out who could be behind it. The note came with a picture, with which they discover that a silhouette that looked very tall and bizarrely shaped was the criminal. Audrey thinks it's a monster, Lotta thinks it's an alien, and Dot thinks it's the raccoons. Dot's theory is debunked when the animals, including the raccoons, flee for their lives. They continue to think of other suspects, such as the ice cream man, the developers from Fun Corps., and Chevron. But they don't seem to have any evidence for it being any of them, and Chevron is out of town. Soon, they see that the kids start to lose it and begin panicking over what's going to happen. Soon, they all gather together and form as much of a defense as possible to keep the thief from getting back into the street. The Harvey Girls even made last-resort defense called the Splooshmeister which is a huge water balloon that if poked with three sharp objects at the same time would burst the water balloon and flood through Harvey Street, Dot gives Audrey and Lotta sharp-pointed pencils. Audrey tried to pop the huge water balloon but she gets bounced back and told that it would take three precise punctures to make the Splooshmeister explode. Audrey realizes this and thinks that her choice would be bad for her. The girls drop the picture of the silhouette and the other kids find out and think that maybe the girls did, leaving no one to trust anybody anymore. Finally, none arrives; however, the culprit does seem to be showing up. The girls believe that this was the thief's plan all along: to keep themselves inside while the culprit does its real business. Billy comes to show them something he discovered. Hovering with balloons, the girls find a shocking discovery: someone has redecorated their headquarters with a banana motif! Now, it belongs to whoever it was that did that! Just then, Audrey gets a whiff of banana-flavored lip balm. The culprit reveals to be a tower of kids in a banana costume, and their leader happens to be none other than Audrey's sister, who Dot and Lotta never even knew about! To Be Continued... Broadcast "The Monsters Are Due on Harvey Street" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1960 Twilight Zone episode, The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street. *This episode reveals that Audrey has a sister. References Category:Season 1 Category:Lasts episodes Category:Primetime episodes